The use of antimicrobial agents to reduce plaque/gingivitis as well as mouth odor has been recognized for many years. Included among references disclosing oral compositions containing antimicrobials are U.S. Pat. No. 3,937,805, Feb. 10, 1976 to Harrison; U.S. Pat. No. 3,937,807, Feb. 10, 1976 to Haefele; U.S. Pat. No. 4,080,441, Mar. 21, 1978 to Gaffar et al; U.S. Pat. No. 4,118,474, Oct. 3, 1978 to Gaffar et al; U.S. Pat. No. 4,241,049, Dec. 23, 1980 to Colodney et al; U.S. Pat. No. 3,925,543, Dec. 9, 1975 to Donohue; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,256,731, Mar. 17, 1981 to Curtis et al.
N-tetradecylpyridinium neohesperidin dihydrochalcone is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,988,435, Oct. 26, 1976 to Humbert et al as suitable for use in oral products as an antibacterial. The particular antimicrobials of the present invention have also been disclosed among a wide group of materials as useful for a variety of purposes. References making such disclosures are U.S. Pat. No. 2,295,504, Sept. 8, 1942 to Shelton and U.S. Pat. No. 2,446,792, Aug. 10, 1948 to Shelton et al.
While the prior art discloses the use of antimicrobials in oral products, none of the prior art references teach or suggest the superior properties possessed by the present compositions.
Plaque is composed of bacteria and their extracellular by-products that together form a film on tooth surfaces. Bacteria are also involved in the formation of bad breath. Antimicrobials have been shown to be able to kill bacteria in the oral cavity thereby reducing the level of plaque formed and mouth odor.
It has now been found that by using either a N-tetradecylpyridinium salt or N-tetradecyl-4-ethylpyridinium salt superior antiplaque and antigingivitis activity is achieved as well as improved mouth odor control. Although not wishing to be bound by theory, it is believed that this improved performance is the result of achieving a proper balance of adherence to the surfaces of the mouth and release from such surfaces.
It is still a further object of the present invention to provide a method for reducing plaque/gingivitis and control mouth odor.
These and other objects will become more apparent from the detailed description which follows. All percentages and ratios herein are by weight unless otherwise specified.